What's a Girl to Do?
by Confureku
Summary: Back by popular demand and more perverted than ever, I give you: “What’s a Girl to do?” revamped! Who is this annoying girl who shows up and wants to mate with Inuyasha? What will Kagome do about all of this? And what is Inuyasha's reaction? Rated for som
1. Osuwari!

Back by popular demand and more perverted than ever, I give you: "What's a Girl to do?" revamped! This is for you Shelby who apparently never gave up hope (she wrote nearly a review a week asking me to continue). Reviews do change things, it is because of your insistence that I will continue this story and because of everyone else who also asked that I continue.

I warn you this is rated M for a reason! Any real lemons with probably be posted elsewhere, but you have been warned! I will be redoing a chapter a day until I get to the point where I stopped and from then on I will hopefully continue to write a chapter a day, and I will try to keep them fairly long. This version is going to be different from the last it will be longer, more serious, but still funny, and more detailed. I will try not to make my writing sound so rushed in this version and more descriptive. This one shouldn't be put on hold as I now have a definite plan of where the story is going.

Chapter 1: Osuwari!

"OSUWARI!"

BAM!

Kagome stalked off into the forest, her face set in anger. 'Stupid Inuyasha!' she thought. 'He's always such a jerk!' She stomped through the forest, heading towards the well. Reaching it, she jumped inside, this time determined not to come back until Inuyasha apologized. He was always calling her useless and loud. She would show him.

Inuyasha crawled up from the ground, gritting his teeth in anger. 'Stupid wench... ' he thought. Miroku shook his head at the hanyou, not commenting about the situation. Those two were always fighting about something and he had learned long ago that berating the hanyou would do absolutely no good.

Kagome walked inside of her house, kicked off her shoes, and stomped up the stairs into her room. Her mother watched, shaking her head. It seemed that her daughter and Inuyasha had another fight... When she walked inside her room she threw herself down onto her bed, closed her eyes and sighed in frustration.

Three days later...

Kagome was beginning to get worried as Inuyasha still hadn't come for her. Usually he was so impatient that he would run up to her yelling something like, "Oy! Wench! You're so slow! We need to go find more shikon shards!" Then he would drag her back to the feudal era and they would search again. She sighed and looked back at her math book.

Because she was so rarely in school, she had to study every chance that she got. She gave up and slumped in her chair, unable to concentrate. It was kind of nice to get a break without having to run around in the forest, and she was happy that she could now sleep in her own bed, as the hard dirt was never terribly comfortable. Standing up from her desk, she walked over to her bed and sat heavily on it. Reaching over to the small table next to her bed, she picked up the phone and dialed one of her friends.

No one picked up. She moved on, trying to reach a different friend, but still no one was home. After she had exhausted her resources she laid back down on her bed, deciding that she would just rest her eyes for a few minutes. Slowly, without realizing it, she slipped into a light sleep.

Inuyasha stood next to the well, looking around suspiciously to make sure that nobody was watching. There was no way in hell that HE would be caught making the first move to bring her back. He put his hand on the side and hopped over the edge, jumping into the well.

The bushes up the hill from the well shook lightly as Miroku and Sango chuckled, watching him from the bushes. The silly hanyou. They all knew how much he liked Kagome, what the didn't understand was why he tried to hide it so. If he'd just admit it, it would probably end all of the frustration the two suffered.

Miroku turned to Sango. "My dear Sango, how would you like to accompany me to the hot springs to bathe while we leave the couple to sort out their differences?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. A loud slap resounded through the clearing.

Inuyasha hopped up out of the well in Kagome's time, leaping quietly up on the roof next to her room. Her window was open, as always, and he was thankful for that. He'd be damned if he let everyone know that he was there because he couldn't stand to be away from Kagome. Jumping inside, he was careful not to make any noise as he noticed her asleep on the bed.

He stood over her still form and leaned down, looking at her face closely. "Inuyasha," she breathed out, still asleep. He stiffened. Was she dreaming about him? He nearly choked when she reached up, grabbed him around the neck, and hauled him down onto her bed, directly on top of her. He looked at her and sighed with relief when he realized that she wasn't awake.

Even though she was doing this is her sleep, that couldn't help the blush that was now evident on his face. Kagome rolled in her sleep, unconsciously changing her and Inuyasha's position. She was now sprawled out across him, her arms still around his neck. He was beginning to panic. What if she woke up like this! His face blushed an even deeper red as he noticed her chest pressed firmly against his own.

She nuzzled her face into the place where his shoulder and neck met. Inuyasha was reaching his hands up to gently remove her arms from around his neck when he froze. Her right leg was resting between his, nearly touching a... delicate area... This was bad. He grabbed her arms and carefully pried them from around his neck In response, Kagome nuzzled her face more deeply into the crook of his neck and Inuyasha was intensely startled when her tongue slipped between her lips and she licked him.

Kagome smiled as, in her dream, she hugged her giant ice cream cone, licking of the bits that were melting as they ran down the cone. She licked it again and nearly squealed in delight when she saw hot fudge filling.

Inuyasha resisted the urge to growl in pleasure as Kagome began to suck on his pulse point and his groin gave a powerful throb as her teeth grazed his neck. If she kept this up there was no telling what he would do. Carefully, he tried to disentangle her from his person, being very careful not to touch her inappropriately so that she wouldn't be able to scream at him when she finally awoke. After all, _she_ was the one molesting _him_ right? That logic worked in his bran, but he know the moment she awoke all logic would fly out the window and he would be flattened before he could say hentai.

Kagome frowned in her dream as her great ice cream cone disappeared and she looked around for where it might have gone. Her eyes fell upon something in the distance, something red, and hoping that it was some sort of wonderful dessert, she ran towards it. As she got closer, and could barely make out its full outline it disappeared. She turned around and gasped as red filled her vision as she knocked into what was behind her.

Kagome groaned as she fell on her backed and whatever she'd run into landed on top of her.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he almost screamed like a little girl when Kagome flipped them over so that he was on top of her, pressed flat against her, his legs between hers.

Kagome looked up into golden eyes, recognition slamming into her. She was on her back and Inuyasha was on top of her in her dream world, and he looked quite happy about his position. He leaned his head down and took her lips, gently at first, and, knowing that it was a dream, Kagome returned the kiss eagerly. Inuyasha deepened the kiss, nibbling on her lower lip and as she opened her mouth to moan, he slipped his tongue inside her mouth.

Kagome arced up, her breasts brushing his chest lightly, her nipples hardening at the contact. Still knowing that it was a dream, and nobody could intrude upon it and call her a pervert, she reached down and grabbed his buttocks, pulling him down to grind against her.

Inuyasha was trying hard to control himself as Kagome, still asleep, arced up towards him, her breasts brushing him and nipples hardening. He had immediately smelled the change in her scent and his head began to cloud as the scent of her arousal surrounded him. He knew she was dreaming damnit, but he had to stop this, before he did something he'd regret, like taking her right then and there. It wasn't that he didn't want to, and he knew that her family wasn't home because he would have heard and smelled them, but he was sure Kagome would not want to be asleep for her first time.

He was just about to roll off of her when her hands grabbed his butt and ground his erection against her core. He couldn't hold it in that time, he moaned loudly and buried his face in her hair, whispering her name.

Kagome was pleased with Inuyasha's reaction in her dream. He had moaned her name loudly, and the feel of him grinding against her was only too good. She couldn't have him like this in real life, for he never showed that much of an interest in her, but she could have him any way she wanted in her dreams, and so she would.

She decided to be a little more rough as she bit his neck harder than before, grinding her wet core against his erection, reveling in the feeling the was causing to spread throughout her body. To her surprised pleasure when she ground against him he jerked against her, as though he couldn't even control the movement. Her arousal was heightening and she was ready to get to the good part of the dream.

Inuyasha nearly spilled his seed when she bit his neck, hard. She didn't even realize that in youkai behavior she was preparing to mark him. At least, that what her actions portrayed. As she bit into his neck a little harder and ground against him he jerked against her and it took all he had not to rip off her clothes and take her as his mate right then. He had to remind himself that she was asleep and he had to get himself out of this situation-_now_.

Kagome reached down and slipped her hands inside his pants, gripping his length and squeezing it gently, rubbing it up and down. She was sliding her hand over his head and down his shaft when she was jerked awake by a wrenching movement.

Kagome's eyes flew open as she met the red tinted eyes of Inuyasha. She froze. Oh God. The gears in her mind ground rustily as thoughts began trying to work their way through her head, coming out disjointedly. 'Inuyasha is nearly in full youkai mode. Why? I was just dreaming about having sex with him. Does he know? He can probably smell that I'm aroused. Am I still dreaming? He's on top of me.'

Then, suddenly, realization dawned on the poor Kagome as she felt a throb in her hand. Her eyes slowly made their way down and she froze in horror when she saw his pants around his knees and her hand around his throbbing member. She could feel the blush rising to her cheeks as she looked back up to Inuyasha eyes, which were slowly fading from their red, but still had a bit of a tint.

She didn't know what to do and her hands reflexively gripped in her mortification. She instantly regretted the move as his eyes became more red and he growled, jerking against her hand. She froze again. Oh dear God. She had to still be dreaming, but this was turning into a nightmare. She was so embarrassed that she thought she might pass out from the blood rushing to her red face. She moved to take her hand off of his length when he growled again and lowered his head to her neck, sniffing at the side and licking it, nipping occasionally.

Her hand reflexively gripped again as a jolt of pleasure shot through her. He ground against her hand again, biting the side of her neck and holding on as his hands moved to her hips and grabbed them, tilting them up.

Kagome was torn. Her body was throbbing with need, but somehow she felt that she shouldn't be doing this when he'd lost control. He might not even know what he was doing. She'd already put together in her mind what had happened. Obviously, while she'd been asleep Inuyasha had come to her room and sometime between the ice cream cone and her perverted dream Inuyasha had ended up on top of her.

She also was able to guess that she'd been acting out her dream on him. Now, it seemed, he'd lost control and was finishing the dream for her. He growled against her neck as he held onto her, the vibrations feeling quite pleasant against her hot skin and she couldn't help thing what it would feel like if he growled while down- 'Stop! Bad Kagome! Having fun in a dream is one thing but-' she was brought out of her reverie when he began grinding against her core.

All thought left her mind. Holy God that felt good. Something protested lightly in the back of her mind but she shoved it over a cliff. There was something about the way he held onto her neck that was so exciting to her and it took a moment for her mind to click. Mating. When youkai mated the left their mark upon the other. Was he about to- Her thoughts were interrupted yet again when sliced through the fabric of her shirt and through the shredded pieces to the floor, her bra following soon after.

He lowered his mouth to her breasts. She moaned and arced into his mouth, nearly screaming as he growled, sending vibrations through her hard nipples. Involuntarily her hips jerked against him and he lifted his head from her breast to go towards her neck again. Everything in her brain came to a grinding halt when she saw his fangs lengthening as he leaned towards her neck. Did he know what he was doing? Had he slipped so far into his demonic state that he was going to mark her?

This would not have been a problem for her if the little nagging thing had not climbed back up over the cliff she'd bunted it off of and asked her a question. 'Does he even know its you in this state?'

Kagome's eyes widened and she shoved against him, hard, trying to snap him out of it. "Inuyasha! Hey, Inuyasha!" Her words seemed to be lost on him and she was starting to panic, so she did the only thing that she could. She'd been talking to Myouga in secret lately, and had learned a little bit about dog youkai that she didn't know before. Apparently, there were certain things that she could do that would be understood on an instinctual level with him. Myouga had even demonstrated some of the things he was talking about and she hoped to hell and back that this would work, or Inuyasha might snap out of it to regret that he had taken her as his mate.

Kagome made a light whining noise deep within her throat, hoping she was doing it right. Immediately Inuyasha froze, covering her body completely with his, wrapping her in his arms as he searched the room.

Her mind was racing. Was it working? What had she just 'said' to him? She made the noise again and whined longer and more loudly this time. His grip around her tightened as curled around her, folding her up against him.

Deep in Inuyasha's mind something stopped him from marking his mate. She'd made a sound. His instincts recognized it as he scanned the room for danger and tried to cover her from others' view. She made the noise again and it was longer and louder this time. It told him his mate was in pain. He curled his body around her, attempting to shield her from what was hurting her. Slowly, the demon side began to recede and Inuyasha became more aware of his surroundings.

As his eyes turned back to gold he looked down at Kagome, seeing her panic filled eyes. It took him a moment to realize what the hell was going on, but when it finally clicked, and he remembered, and realized that they were both nearly naked, his erection pressed between them, he nearly passed out.

Kagome saw Inuyasha pale and nearly sighed with relief that he was back to normal. Inuyasha tried to jump back so fast that he became tangled in her blankets and fell on his ass on the ground. Both their eyes trailed down to where his legs were spread, his very apparent erection throbbing. Kagome squeaked and turned away, covering her burning face, as Inuyasha jumped up and pulled up his pants that were around his ankles, tying them quickly. Not knowing what to do he decided to simply retreat, and so he jumped out her window and ran to the well, leaping through.

Kagome slowly lifted her hands away from her face. She felt like digging a hole, crawling in, and never coming out. How was she ever supposed to face him again? What would she say? What would _he_ say? Perhaps she should just stay in her time for awhile. Why had he gone full youkai anyway?

Kagome had always thought that he'd always loved Kikyou. She did love him, but had slowly been giving up hope of ever having her feelings reciprocated. But if that was the case then what had all that been about? Why had he lost control? It made her wonder.

Well, that had sure been one hell of an apology.


	2. Kwewe

Here you are, just before the one a day deadline was up. By the way, Kwewe is pronounced Kwayway, just so you know. Thank you everyone for reviewing and taking your time to do so, you're all awesome!

Chapter 2: Kwewe

Kagome stared ahead as she rode her bike at a leisurely pace along the dirt path. She glanced over at Inuyasha, his arms folded over his chest in that I-am-so-above-everybody-else posture. She shook her head and looked over at Sango just in time to see her slap Miroku. She smiled. Secretly, she thought that those two really liked each other. If only Miroku could put a stop to his lecherous ways, the two might actually get somewhere, but it didn't seem like that would be happening anytime soon.

She sighed. It had been so unbelievably awkward coming back. The first two days the two hadn't been able to look each other in the eye without blushing furiously, only compounded when Miroku had questioned Kagome about the row of teeth marks on her neck.

Why oh why did she have to have a dirty dream at that precise moment? Or, better yet, why did she have to act it out in her sleep? She thought about how she'd woken up, grasping his member, and blushed deeply, becoming slightly aroused at the memory. Getting further lost in her thoughts, she contemplated the way it felt when he'd bitten onto and held her neck like that. The most disturbing part of all of this, was how much the biting had turned her on.

Since when did she so enjoy such animalistic behavior. Although, she supposed she couldn't really judge what her greatest turn-ons were going to be since she'd never been put into the situation she was in yesterday before.

She idly wondered what it was that turned Inuyasha on the most. Judging by what he was doing to her she could probably guess. Since logic said that what people do to you is what they find most arousing, she'd bet all her shikon shards that if she bit him on the neck and held on like he'd done that he'd lose it.

Kagome allowed herself a dirty little smile, laughing inwardly that she was thinking of such perverted things while in the presence of everyone else and they knew nothing about it.

Inuyasha nearly fell over when the scent of Kagome's arousal slammed into him and had so suppress the urge to carry her off into the woods to finish what they'd started the other day. Kagome had turned nineteen a couple of months ago, and since she was now fully matured he had been having a very difficult time not taking her as his own recently anyway, but since a couple of days ago he'd practically been walking around with a permanent hard on.

When Kagome had snapped him out of his full youkai state he'd panicked, worried that she would reject him, and had thus run away. But now, to be in her constant presence was killing him. He didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to last while in her presence.

Now, with the scent of her arousal, he was trying to hold in a groan as he felt his pants becoming taut around his hips. He quickened his pace, making sure that the others behind him would not see anything, and glanced back at Kagome. What he saw shocked him. She had a wicked little grin on her face!

Inuyasha whipped his head back around, determined not to look at her. Here he was suffering with trying to control himself and she had that little grin on her face, enjoying whatever it was she was fantasizing about.

Kagome glanced up when she noticed that Inuyasha was very far ahead of them and pushed the pedals on her bike harder, trying to catch up with him. However, when he turned around and looked at her, seeing that she was riding up to him, he picked up the pace and ran off in front of them, leaving her to frown in his wake.

She stopped her bike next to Sango and Miroku and looked at them.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked.

Sango looked at Kagome for a long moment before she answered with her own question. "May I ask you something Kagome-chan?"

Kagome looked at her apprehensively. "Um, yes?" she replied, feeling herself begin to sweat. She had a bad feeling about what was to come.

"You two have been acting very odd lately and I was wondering why."

"……………………………..."

"If you would not like to speak about it then that is fine, but you know if something is bothering you that you can speak to me about it, right?"

"Of course, Sango-chan," Kagome replied, immediately feeling guilty, but if only Sango knew in what way Kagome was _bothered_ perhaps she could understand the girl's reluctance to speak about it.

The group fell silent and carried on walking for a while before they saw Inuyasha on top of the hill they were coming to.

"A town is up ahead," Inuyasha said. Kagome looked down from the hill and squinted into the woods ahead of them, but didn't see anything.

"How can you tell?" she asked curiously.

"I smell blood." Kagome looked ahead nervously, her good mood instantly gone. Blood?

"How much?" she asked, wondering why he wasn't running ahead like he usually did to investigate.

"Just a couple of people," he replied, leaving Kagome to wonder why he was being so vague.

"Shouldn't we go and see if everybody is okay?" she asked.

"Keh. I don't see why. You don't sense any shikon shards do you?"

"No, but that doesn't mean we can't try to help if something's wrong. I'm going to go ahead and see what's going on," Kagome declared. She rode past everyone before they could say anything.

"Oy! Kagome!" Inuyasha called. "You baka! Just because only a few people are hurt doesn't mean that it isn't dangerous!" he yelled after her.

Sango shook her head as Inuyasha went running after Kagome. Those two had serious issues with each other that needed dealing with. She'd seen the way they'd been looking at each other over the past few days and knew something had happened between them, she just didn't know what. She'd also seen that dirty little grin on Kagome's face just before Inuyasha had taken off ahead of them.

However, what she couldn't understand was why they avoided the problem and refused to talk about it. Ah well, someday they would learn, she hoped.

Kagome came to an abrupt halt when she reached the town. What the hell? The village seemed to be empty, but she could hear a great cacophony of yells and jeers towards the center. She dropped her bike and jogged toward the center of town. When she finally reached the origin of all the noise her jaw dropped. There was a girl tied to a pole that was stuck in the ground. The fact that there was a girl tied to a pole in the ground, however, was not the only source of Kagome's surprise; it was the look of the girl. Her hair was wild, it stuck out all over the place with branches and leaves in it. She wore what looked to be a loin cloth and a bra made out of leaves. Dirt was smudged all over her face and her feet were bare.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha as he walked up beside her, nearly laughing at the comically confused look on his face that she was sure had been on hers moments before.

"Should we?..." she left the question open, not sure of how to end it exactly. Inuyasha just looked at her.

"It's the town's business. I don't see why WE have to interfere when a Shikon shard isn't involved."

Kagome hit him in the back of the head, leaving a large lump.

"Oy! What was that for bitch!" he cried, holding his head in both his hands.

"You're such an asshole Inuyasha!" Kagome stomped into the town, her hands balled into fists at her sides. She walked up to the men who surrounded the girl, deciding to inquire as to what was going on.

"Um, Excuse me?" They didn't seem to notice her.

"Excuse me," she said a little louder. Still, there was no reaction.

"Excuse me!" she yelled. The men finally turned around to face her.

"Yeah? What is it?" the tallest one asked.

"I was just wondering if you could explain to me why you have this young girl tied to a pole?" she asked mock sweetly.

"Because she's a menace," the man, whose voice sounded like gravel, said, clearly annoyed by Kagome's presence.

"What did she do to deserve being subjected to public humiliation like this?" she asked, trying to keep the majority of her annoyance out of her voice.

"She hangs around here and won't leave. She's stolen food and kidnapped some of the town children."

Kagome looked over to the girl, who was sticking her tongue out at the men. The shortest man reached out and backhanded the girl. Her head snapped around, but she turned it back quickly and spit on the man's shoe. The man reached up to hit her again but was stopped by a voice.

"Oy. Don't do that," Inuyasha said, standing casually behind Kagome.

The man appeared so size up Inuyasha before he asked: "Oh? And why not?" Then he hit the girl again. Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply when Kagome cut him off.

"Because you've got her all tied up and she can't even defend herself!"

"Stay out of this girl, you don't know the trouble she's caused. She looks innocent, but she's a witch."

Kagome rolled her eyes. What was the deal with people in this time accusing everyone of being witches and demons and such?

"Did you really kidnap the kids?" she asked, squatting down so that she was eye level with the girl sitting on the ground. The girls eyes narrowed as she seemed to consider Kagome for a moment before answering.

"No. Why would I do something like that? We were all just playing a game." She turned her head away from Kagome and turned to Inuyasha, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked politely. The girl looked at Kagome and just stuck her tongue out.

"She wouldn't tell us either," one of the men said, crossing his arms over his chest. "she's an insolent little bitch!"

"Why don't you just tell her," Inuyasha said, bored with the situation and become frustrated fast. He wanted for them to be on their way. The girl's eyes lit up and she tilted her head up at the hanyou.

"I'll tell YOU," she said, smiling at him.

"Fine then, tell me," he said, not even looking at her.

"Come here."

He eyed her warily before walking over to her, wanting to be rid of this town. He stood before her, waiting expectantly.

"Closer," she whispered. He leaned over. Quicker than lightning her hands were free, and before anyone could blink she'd reached up , grabbed Inuyasha behind his head, and pulled his face to her, pressing her lips against his hard. Kagome's jaw dropped open, as did that of the men standing around the girl. Inuyasha's eyes were wide open in shock.

The girl kept her hold on him as she removed her lips from his and moved her face to trace the shell of his ear with her tongue. Kagome felt fury well up inside of her. If that girl were a demon she'd purify her all the way to hell and back. Here she'd been trying to help her out of a situation she was sure the girl was innocent of and she went and tried to steal her hanyou!

Kagome's thoughts froze. Since when had he been her hanyou? She asked herself and blanched when a small part in her brain replied 'since you met him.'

The girl pulled back and left her lips next to Inuyasha's ear. "My name is Kwewe," she said silkily. Kagome was still in a daze at her thoughts, and thus not paying attention. Inuyasha backed quickly away from the girl when she released his head, his eyebrow twitching, then looked quickly to Kagome to see her reaction. He became worried as the glazed expression on her face did not change and she seemed to be mumbling to herself.

'I mean really Kagome, you don't even know if he returns your feelings so how could he be yours,' her brain continued to argue.

'Because you think of him as such. Besides, he did try to mark you didn't he? You could've had a whole lot of fun if you'd let him.'

Kagome blushed hotly. 'I don't even think he knew who he was doing that to, he was in full youkai mode.'

'But even in full youkai mode he always seems to recognize you doesn't he?'

'……………………'

The girl hopped away from the pole and ran briskly from the town, able to push past all the stunned men. After a moment where one could practically heard the gears grinding in their heads one of them thickly said: "Hey, she's running away."

The men all picked up their pitchforks they'd been holding earlier and ran after her while Inuyasha stood frozen to the spot.

Kagome was ripped from her reverie when she heard Kwewe's distant whoops of joy fading and found herself standing alone in the clearing with Inuyasha. He seemed to be watching her closely, as though expecting to be sat, and though she was sorely tempted, she knew that it wasn't his fault that Kwewe had done that to him.

She turned numbly and began slowly walking back toward the place they had left Sango and Miroku. She picked up her bike, without saying a word, and wheeled away from him.

'After all,' she thought, 'he isn't mine, so I have no right to be jealous, right?'


End file.
